Not While I'm Around
by Fancy Face
Summary: No one is going to harm Rowen. Not as long as Sage is around. A Sage and Rowen friendship fic.


****

Author's Notes: My Rowen kick hasn't died down yet. So here is another Rowen fic by me. Okay, I would like to point out that this will not be a Yaoi fic. It's a friendship fic. I'm for Yaoi but I don't write them as of yet. Also, I have a question before we get on with the fic. Does anyone know who provided the voices for Kento and Sage on the Ronin Warrior Gaiden OVA. I'm really into voice actors and was a little upset when they didn't get the originals. If anyone knows, please let me know ASAP. I'd appreciate it. Oh, and I would like to also point out that I know that Ro was really never abused by his father but hey it's good for the plot lines.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Darn it!

****

Beta: Showndra Ridge

****

Not While I'm Around:

By: Fancy Face

"No... No... Stop it please..."

It was happening again. Rowen was having nightmares about his childhood. His friend Sage awoke and went to his friend's side. He wished he could find away to make these nightmares stop but all he could do was try to comfort him.

__

Nothing's gonna harm you

Not while I'm around

Nothing's gonna harm you

No sir

Not while I'm around

"Shh... It's okay Ro. No one can hurt you anymore." Sage told him as he got next to him and held him. Rowen calmed down a bit but the nightmares still plagued his mind.

__

Demons are prowling everywhere

Now 'ere days

I'll send them howling

I don't care

I've got ways

Sage would give anything if he could get rid of Rowen's awful past but he knew you couldn't change what had all ready been done. He hadn't known about Rowen's home life until he started noticing little things that started to worry him. His friend would show up with bruises on his eye or other visible places. Then he started to wear baggy clothes. What made Sage worry more is when one day when he had went to pat him on the back and Rowen had jumped away. When Sage couldn't take this anymore he finally got the nerve to ask Rowen what was going on, Rowen had gotten mad at him, and told him to leave him alone.

__

No one's gonna hurt you

No one's gonna dare

Others can desert you

Whistle

I'll be there

Sage wouldn't let him off that easy. He was bound and determined to find out what was wrong with his friend, and the only way he was going to find out was if he went to the source: Rowen's home. One day he went there and was surprised to find the door to Rowen's house wide open. He went in and found Rowen on the living room floor. He had let out a gasp when he saw that his friend had just been freshly beaten. That had done it for Sage. He called the hospital and then police. Rowen didn't want him to do that but Sage did it anyway. Afterwards he was taken to the hospital. When he was ready to leave, he was brought to the Koji mansion. A place that was a lot better then his own home. There he was surrounding by friends who wouldn't hurt him, but he still worried about his father.

__

Demons will charm you with a smile

For a while

But in time

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around

Being close and being clever

Ain't like being true

I don't need to

I won't ever hide a thing from you

Like some

It took awhile for Rowen to get use to what a normal home life was like. When he finally got use to it, he thought that everything was fine. Then he found out something that made all that change. His father had been released, and he had the nerve to show up saying that he was sorry. His father then tried to pursue him to come back with him. Rowen told him that he wouldn't. When his father tried to make a move on him, Sage told him if he ever came back here or laid a hand on Rowen that he would personally take care of him. Rowen's father backed off, and left Rowen alone. However, they did run into each other a few times when Rowen went out to town. Sage didn't let him go alone; he was with him the whole time.

__

Demons are prowling everywhere

Now 'ere days

I'll send them howling

I don't care

I've got ways

No one's gonna hurt you

No one's gonna dare

Others can desert you

Not to worry

Whistle

I'll be there

Sage let the memories of the past fade away as he looked down at Rowen. He had finally fallen into a restful, dreamless sleep. Sage got up slowly and as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake his friend. Before he went back to his bed, he glanced down at his friend one more time.

"Don't worry Rowen. No one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm around." with that said he went back to his own bed and fell asleep.

__

Demons will charm you with a smile

For a while

But in time

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around

****

Fin

[Song: Not While I'm Around, From: The Musical Sweeny Todd]

****

Author's Notes: (continued): So, how did I do on this one? I hope it turned out okay. I've been wanting to do a fic that included the song "Not While I'm Around" from Sweeny Todd because I love that song and I'm a HUGE Broadway nut. I thought it would go well with Sage and Rowen's friendship. Well, please review, and I'll love ya forever. Until next time...


End file.
